Future dreams
by himeko.chavez.1
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro a perdido la memoria, con 21 años y viviendo en Nueva York aferrándose a permanecer sin amigos, ella nunca a deseado cambiar su vida para no atormentarse con lo poco que hay de sus memorias. Una serie de acontecimientos harán que valla descubriendo su pasada y el por que de su perdida. Pareja: Phineas (Ferb y Isabella) Ferbella.


**_Titulo: "Aquello que esta en el olvido"_**

 ** _Genero: Drama, Romance, Recuerdos de la vida, comedia._**  
 ** _Pareja: Ferbella. (Ferb y isabella)_**  
 ** _Clasificación: Es apto para todos.  
Mundo:Todo se presenta igual solo que ya pasaron un par de años.  
Advertencias: Este FanFiction es Ferbella, si no te gusta esta pareja no te molestes en insultar. Recuerden que cada quien tiene sus gustos y eso hay que respetarlo._**

.

 ** _"No diré que me da lo mismo, tampoco asumiré que era lo que quería, en mi defensa solo diré que aveces, eso a lo que llaman °El Destino° toma mejores decisiones que nosotros mismos "._**  
 _ **-Edwin Vergara**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Un sueño pasado.**_

¿Que era lo bueno de comenzar de nuevo?  
En realidad la vida nunca se detiene a ver, sigue sin compasión alguna, ¿algo duro, no?

A solo mis 21 años de edad no he forjado mi ideal para el futuro, me describo como alguien que necesita todo de un poco, a pesar de entrar a clases extra para llegar a una carrera comprometedora, sigo sintiéndome vacía, mi madre siempre se ha esforzado mucho para poder sacarnos adelante, jamas se retracta de sus acciones y vive día a día, en pocas palabras, le tengo mucha admiración.

Nos mudamos hace menos de 4 años, no recuerdo mucho de mi misma después de mi cumpleaños numero 18, las imágenes son borrosas y pocas de ellas tienen coherencia, personas, tal vez que fueron amigos, alrededor mio la mayoría de ellos tienen expresiones felices con entusiasmo, el mas carismático tomo mi mano guiándome a la puerta de su casa, una hermosa sonrisa brillante...como el verano. Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de verlo, me siento alegre de estar a su lado.  
Comienzo a observar a cada uno de ellos sin soltar aquella mano, el entusiasmo de cada alma, sonrió al ver que mi pasado era tan alegre.

Noto una pálida presencia recostado en una de las ramas de un árbol, su cabeza esta recostada en su mano derecha, la otra sostiene un libro entre abierto cubriendo por completo su rostro, su cabello baila tranquilamente con la pequeña brisa de viento, pareciera la escena de una película, tranquilidad, compleja, dulzura, era perfecto, el simple momento despertó mi curiosidad.

Aparta por un momento su libro, las pequeñas ramas del árbol me hacen imposible ver su rostro, gira una y otra vez su mirada, como si tratara de encontrar algo, siento el pequeño impulso de ir donde esta el, mis piernas tiemblan y mi respiración acelerada.  
Comencé a tener miedo, ¿que es lo que significaba?, pretendí comprender la situación, quería respuestas.

-¿Por que buscamos, por que no solo nos conformamos de lo que esta a nuestro alrededor?-Grite lo mas alto posible.

Por un momento, es como si todo el mundo me hubiera ignorado, me hice una idea, todo era un sueño, sentía ganas de llorar sin saber la razón.

 _Estoy bien._  
 _Solo espera a despertar._  
 _No llores mas._

-Fácil,-Me aferre a su mirada-Por que somos amantes de las respuestas, queremos probar que todo tiene una razón-Dijo con un elevado tono. Apartando su libro mirándome a los ojos, aquel chico peli-verde, una inexpresiva mirada firme a su respuesta.

 _Estoy bien._  
 _Solo espera a despertar._  
 _No tengas miedo. Ya no._  
-...

Y de repente, solo por ese instante, sentí que estro en mi vida.

Lo ultimo que supe es que casi me asfixio con mi propia almohada. Mi madre reía un poco por darme tal noticia, estaba apenada, pero eso no significaba que no me reiría con ella.

-Iré a prepararte un jugo, cámbiate o llegaras tarde-Me sonrió y salio del cuarto.  
Me vestí lo mas rápido posible, un vestido con cuello de tortuga color blanco, un saco, y junto a el unas botas largas cafés, mi peinado suelto con una boina para conjugar.

Baje hasta llegar con ella, me entrego el jugo.  
-¿Lista para los cursos de preparación para el futuro?-Dijo  
Un nombre muy largo para solo un curso de un año, asentí y le entregue el baso vació.  
-¿Segura que me diste jugo?-Dije  
Lo tomo como broma sonriendo dando una pequeña carcajada, solo me abraso en forma de despedida entregándome las llaves de la casa.  
-No llegues muy tarde, ¿si isabella?-Las tome.  
-Muy bien-Conteste  
¿No es la mejor mama de todas?, me despedí y salí directo al metro subterráneo.

.  
.

A tan solo 45 minutos de la primera clase, tome mi boleto esperando la pasada de aquel tren, todo tipo de gente a mi alrededor se veía intranquila, sin tiempo, con prisa, sinceramente no quisiera estar en su lugar. Me recargue en una de las paredes, saque mis audífonos poniéndomelos con cuidado, todo a mi alrededor es como un vídeo musical, guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, mis dedos indices juegan golpeando la parte delantera de mi pantalón.

 _(Canción: With Me-Sum 41)_

 _"No quiero que este momento, se acabe nunca..."_

 _"En donde todo es nada sin ti"_

 _"Te esperaría aquí para siempre solamente, para verte sonreír"_

Vuelvo a mirar rumbo a la gente, nada especial, supongo que cada quien tendrá su destino, un lugar al cual ir, la mayoría de personas como yo solo espera algo emocionante, piden a gritos lo que hablan en susurros.

 _"Por que es cierto, no soy nada sin ti"_

 _"Después de todo he cometido errores"_

 _"He tropezado y me he caído"_

Mi atención se ve envuelta en un chico, viste un abrigo largo para hombre negro, una camisa azul fuerte con botones , pantalón negro, botas de militar y una bufanda azul fuerte, parece elegante pero a la vez casual, no he podido ver su rostro, lo único interesante es que esta observando las vías, algunas chicas hablan de el como si se tratara de alguien famoso, supongo que es alguien que llama la atención, pero, mi forma de mirarlo es diferente. Supongo que es aburrimiento, subo el volumen de la canción.

 _"Pero quiero decir estas palabras:..."_

 _"Quiero que sepas, que junto a todo lo demás..."_

 _"No dejare que esto se valla"_

¿Que estaría pensando en este momento?  
Me pregunto si esta pensando en que pasaría si saltara, eso es imposible. Camino hacia el al ver que el tren se aproxima, noto la suave brisa del viento recorrerse al paso de los segundos, el momento es... familiar.  
A solo unos pocos segundos, noto como aquel chico gira en dirección contraria, ¿estará decepcionado al saber que no es su tren?, a solo dos pasos de distancia, el retrocede tocando la orilla, levanto la vista por un segundo. Un suave movimiento de labios tratando de decir algo.  
Pero por alguna razón las palabras no salen.  
Resbalo contra las vías.

 _"Estas palabras son mi corazón y mi alma"_

 _"Me aferrare a este momento y lo sabes"_

 _"Mientras hago sangrar a mi corazón para demostrarlo"_

La gente observa la escena sin moverse. El tiempo transcurre horriblemente y finalmente cuando creíamos tener todas las respuestas de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas.  
Tomo su mano.

 _"Y no te dejare ir..."_

La gente nos rodea con un rostro de sorpresa y horror, estaban algo asustados por lo que acababa de pasar, el tren por fin llego a su estación.

Aquel chico esta acostado a espaldas, sin soltar mi mano aun, noto un pequeño moretón en mi rodilla, nos encontramos tirados a solo unos pocos centímetros del borde del tren, . Lo ultimo que recuerdo...¿Que caso no valoro mi vida?  
Tome su mano a punto de caer, los dos casi nos fuimos directo al vació, con el poco peso el chico se equilibro, salvando nuestras vidas. Analizando la situación no fui de mucha ayuda.  
-¿Que es lo que estabas pensando?, ¡eso fue peligroso!-se sienta sacudiendo su cara con la mano izquierda-¡Me estas escuchando!  
-Tu mano  
-¿Eh?-le dije  
Reacciono.  
Mi mano aprieta con fuerza la suya, siento como una leve chispa eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo,me apeno un poco soltándola rápidamente, se levanto primero extendiendo su mano hacia mi en signo de ayuda. La tome respondiendo con un gracias, me sacudí un poco, note que la gente dejo de observarnos, una que otra chica le pregunto a el si se encontraba bien, regresando a lo mio, mi tren ya se había marchado.

Me sorprendía la reacción del chico ante esto, ¿que acaso no sintió miedo?, que era tan importante como para no poner atención sobre lo que paso.  
Llamo mi atención tocando mi hombro ignorando a las demás personas, lo mire. Señalo justo donde estaba la salida del tren subterráneo, confundida pregunte.  
-¿Quieres que te siga?  
Asintió guiándome a la salida.

.

11:48 A.m

¿Que es lo que me sucedía este día?, casi morir, llegar tarde a mi clase y seguir a un completo extraño no estaban en mis planes hoy, solo faltaban 12 minutos para que empezaran aquella clase del curso.

En el poco camino que recorrimos descubrí algunas cosas:

-Es ingles, me lo comprobó cuando se encargo de rentar una moto.  
-No hablaba mucho, prácticamente lo único que escuche que dijera en este rato fue: "Lamento si fui un inconveniente"  
-No era un secuestrador, siguió cada calle tal y como yo le dije.  
-Tal vez era famoso. No paraban de mirarlo.  
-Era amable, después de todo, solo había un casco y se aferro que yo lo usara.

Que se supone que diga, a sido divertido, me encuentro en la parte de atrás de la moto, me sujeto con una mano de su hombro y con la otra me sostengo desde el asiento. Mi pelo baila con tranquilidad, con todo lo que ha pasado sigo sin creer que llegare a tiempo. El maneja sin algún contratiempo, rápido pero a la vez tranquilo. Con todo esto no he podido preguntar su nombre.

-Disculpa-Noto como gira su cabeza a dirección mía por un momento, evitándome después.  
-Mm-Contesto  
-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Hubo un silencio, como si lo pensara por un segundo. Entro por el parque principal donde se encontraban los salones, las hojas caían sobre nosotros con una brisa agradable, me aferre a el rodeándolo con los dos brazos abrazándolo para evitar caerme, debido al pavimento que era algo inestable. Legamos justo al frente de aquel lugar, grande, con múltiples salones y una escalera amplia.

Se bajo de la moto, nuevamente con aquella mirada inexpresiva.  
-Ferb- Contesto.  
Formal, elegante, sonreí ante su presentación, seguía con la misma mirada, .  
-Isabella García-Shapiro, es un gusto señor ferb-Conteste algo informal, quería conseguir hacer una pequeña mueca de risa, no funciono, me sonroje algo avergonzada, pensé que lo haría reír.

Unas pequeñas campanadas anunciaron el inicio de los cursos, me sorprendió que el el chico me acompañara ya que se dirigía donde mismo. Entramos siendo el centro de atención. Camine directo a un asiento disponible, ferb me siguió hombro a hombro sentándose justo aun lado de mi. Algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad riendo un poco. Llamamos demasiado la atención.

Yo por a ver llegado 3 minutos tarde.  
El por ser...¿Ferb?

.

12:58

A tan solo 2 minutos de salir, la clase había sido completamente ordinaria, me agradaron algunos conceptos, como el de fomentar la vida social para incrementar el potencial de equipo, etc. Me hallaba sentada aun lado de ferb. El maestro se despidió con amabilidad diciendo que nos esperaría la próxima clase, que seria mañana, algunas personas se retiraron, la mayoría se quedo platicando, me levante algunos segundos de mi asiento, me volví a sentar estirando mis brazos al aire para relajarme un poco.

Ferb solo reposo sus brazos en la mesa, recostó su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, como si tratara de descansar, lo observe por unos segundos, tenia pestañas largas, su cabello se veía suave y su expresión era tranquila, si lo mirabas con detenimiento, era un chico bastante atractivo, supondré que era la única que no lo había notado hasta este momento.

Me levante de mi lugar para marcharme, en cuanto me aleje de su lado, algunas chicas trataron de hablar con el, era algo de esperarse, había mostrado un gran intelecto al contestar algunas cosas en el pizarron que nadie mas quería.

Salí de aquel salón caminando con algo de prisa por los pasillos, tranquilice el paso al llegar al jardín, pare un momento para pensar.  
-Acaso...¿no debí haberlo dejado solo?-sacudí un poco mi cabeza-Que es lo que me pasaba, solo me hizo un favor, eso no significa que nos hiciéramos...-un pequeño golpe a mi cabeza resonó-...amigos-mis ojos se empañan haciendo difícil ver al cielo.

Cierto. _Podría haberlo evitado, haberle ignorado, entonces..¿por que?_

.

-¡Isabella!-Grito desde el segundo piso, estaba en una de las ventanas de los corredores.  
Lo mire sin poner atención a mi situación, abrió un poco los ojos al verme de esa manera. Sin darme cuanta sonreí.  
-No pensé...que me llamarías por mi nombre-Seque mis lagrimas-terminaste de ser el centro de atención-Dije ilustrando una sonrisa.

No esperaba una respuesta, mucho menos una palabra, me sentía feliz de poder haber echo un amigo, estaba sola, podría tener relaciones, pero por alguna razón, ya no podía ser feliz como lo era mi antigua yo, me pregunto si habrá personas como yo, que por una cicatriz del pasado se aferran y no avanzan jamas.

Mi atención se proyecto hacia el, pero era tarde, el había saltado por la ventana.  
Literalmente.  
.

Cayo con gracia hacia una de las ramas del árbol, se sostuvo con cuidado hasta llegar al suelo, doy un paso hacia tras de la sorpresa, una rama cae encima de su cabeza. Todo perfecto hasta ese momento.

Lo miro de pies a cabeza. ¿Que acaso no le importaba casi morir dos veces en el mismo día?. El no era de este mundo. Sonrió comenzando a reírme como una tonta. Es como si el hubiera echo esto a propósito para hacerme reír al final. Se quita algunas hojas de su pelo antes de mirarme. A solo dos pasos de mi, igual que cuando lo encontré. ¿Cómico, no?  
Pare de reírme, tomo con tranquilidad la punta de mi manga lo sigo sin protestar, su espalda es grande, tal vez por que soy demasiado pequeña, ¿por que las mujeres como yo somos tan bajitas, sonrió al darme cuenta de lo que pienso, me guía justo llegando a la moto.  
Me suelta.

Guarda una pequeña libreta en la moto, toma el casco y me lo pone sin abrochar.  
-Ferb-Me miro, ¿que debería de decir?-Tal vez...yo...¿quisieras venir mañana conmigo a la clase?  
Inesperado, ni yo misma se lo que pensaba, apenas en la mañana nos habíamos conocido, y aun a si, no quería retroceder, quería ser amigo de esta persona. Iba a cambiar, no volvería a ver atrás. Ya no mas.

Me sorprendí al ver que estiro su mano formalmente, la tome en signo de amistad. Por un momento no hubo respuesta. A menos eso pensaba.  
-Me gustaría-Dijo.

.

Una leve pero notable _sonrisa_ se ilustro en su rostro.

.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, me sonroje al ver aquella mirada, dios aquella sonrisa, no era perfecta sino sincera, la sonrisa mas sincera que había visto. El se sorprendió un poco por mi expresión, es como si dijera "¿Pasa algo?"  
-No es nada, no te preocupes.

Solté su mano.

Tal vez solo me sorprendí por el momento, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual que yo al ver sonreír a alguien que prácticamente jamas sonríe ¿cierto?.  
Subí a la moto después de el. Estaba cansado. Pero a pesar de eso, tenia un amigo después de tanto tiempo, había sido un buen comienzo, me aferre a el para no caerme, recostando mi cabeza en su espalda.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _._**

 _Aclarando puntos:  
-No saben lo horrible que es que una prima te cambie la contraseña del FanFiction solo para jugarte una broma, y al final que ella ya no la recuerde.  
-Soy pésima para realizar cuentas._

 _Bueno...ya me tome un tiempo y vengo con ganas de todo, empezare diciendo que el Sasuhina no se queda atrás, espero poder actualizar lo mas rápido posible. No soy buena con los One-Shot por eso me dedico mas a una historia larga y tranquila, claro tenia varias ideas y estoy apunto de plasmarlas por lo que tendré para un buen rato._

 _De ante mano agradezco que lean mis historias, gracias por todo, les mando un gran abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
